Just in Time
by chasingpavements10
Summary: Sam and Mercedes were both in need of a fresh start. Will a chance encounter give them both what they need. Just a bit of love and this otherwise rainy day...enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea in my head for a really cute Sam and Mercedes story…I hope you enjoy. I don't own Glee or any other reference in this story. Just needed a little bit of love and fluff to add to this otherwise rainy day…I hope you all love it as much as I do…happy dreams everyone…a

Mercedes POV

_July 15, 2012…Dear Lexi, _

_After mama died, I knew it was time for a change. Georgia would always be my home, but now the memories were more painful than joyful. The past 10 years have been full of taking care of my parents and trying to be the best teacher possible for my students. Daddy died 5 years ago and immediately after daddy died, mama was diagnosed with Cancer. It's been rough, but I've been refined to love so fully from the heart, that I can't wait to share what I've learned with others…it's time to take this country girl to the city…_

Mercedes felt that a change was needed. She loved Georgia, but knew that a fresh start would help heal the pain of which she was experiencing from losing both her parents in such a short time. After she settled her parent's affairs, she had enough money to buy a cute brownstone in Brooklyn, as she accepted a teaching position at the local Brooklyn Academy of the Arts teaching 10th grade English.

'Seriously Mercedes, you couldn't ask someone to help you move.' Mercedes grumbled to herself as she parked her U-Haul trying to find the closest spot to the front door of her apartment. After driving around for an hour the spot in front of her house opened so she parked and started unpacking. As she opened up the back of the U'haul she sighed to herself as she wondered how she was going to get all this furniture into her house.

"That's quite a bit of stuff you got there." Mercedes turned around to see a middle aged man around 53 standing behind her. He had amazing green eyes with the sweetest southern accent that if her eyes were closed she would have thought it was her father speaking. "Yeah, I know" Mercedes sighed "I don't think I was really thinking when I packed up my things."

"I like your Southern, where ya from." The man replied

"Savannah, Georgia sir." Mercedes smiled back to the man, "and you, I can't miss that accent either."

"Nashville, TN the name is Evans, Dwight Evans, I'm in the area visiting my son. He lives in across the street."

"Oh, I love Nashville!" Mercedes smiled brightly, my parents had a house in Franklin, and we used to spend summers there when I was little."

"Well, what brings you to the city…Oh I'm sorry, I didn't even get your name."

"Mercedes, my name is Mercedes Jones."

"Please to meet you Mercedes." Mr. Evans extended his hand to shake it and Mercedes smiled as she hoped that this sweet man was an indication that this move is exactly what she needed.

_Meanwhile…_

'Where is the world is that ole man' Sam was starting to get nervous as his dad has been gone for over an hour. "This is the longest coffee run I have ever seen" Sam looked quickly out the window and saw his dad outside talking to a cute little munchkin. His eyes went up and his eyes strained to see the vision in front of him. "I see ya ole man, trying to get your mac on with a little hotty totty." He left the window and decided to finish getting ready before they started their day.

"Sam! Sam!" Dwight yelled as he came into the house. Sam ran out the shower in his towel thinking that perhaps something was wrong. "What's up pop!" Sam said on his way into his living room. "Get dressed we got work to do."

"Oh, no, I finished work yesterday; I thought we were taking it easy this weekend, going to down to Ellis Island & than a nice dinner, just the two of us."

"Yeah well we can do that another time; you've got a neighbor in need. The little munchkin across the street needs help moving and I told her that you would help her." Sam looked at his father as if he had five heads. "Excuse me…please tell me that you did not volunteer me to help a total stranger move."

"She's not a stranger, her name is Mercedes Jones, she's an orphan and she needs help. Don't let Hollywood destroy your home training."

"An orphan, that has a home in Brooklyn Heights…dad what are you talking about."

"Her mom and dad have died she has no grandparents, siblings, cousins, aunts or uncles, she is totally alone Sam and she needs help. Get dressed, I'm not telling you again." Dwight looked at his son above the rim of his glasses. Although he was 29 years old and currently one of the it boys in Hollywood, Sam Evans knew that there were 4 people in this world he could never say no too. His mom and dad & 2 siblings Stevie and Stacie. After a slight roll of the eyes, Sam turned around to finish getting dressed and help his new neighbor.

Mercedes heard her doorbell ring and went to door to answer it. As she opened the door her eyes opened wide as she saw the hottest man standing on her steps.

"Mercedes this is my son Sam." Mercedes stretched out her hand to say hello to Sam, but Sam just stood there solid as a statue. He obviously did not get a good look at the girl from the window because this girl was gorgeous. After a brief nudge by his father, Sam extended his hand to Mercedes and said, "Hi, Mercedes it's nice to meet you." The two felts bolts of light rush through their bodies, but ignored the feeling and placed it in the back of their minds. "Please come in." Mercedes said quickly. '_OMG!_ _It's Sam Evans, at my door, in my house, shaking my hand!'_ she prayed that her fan girl was not too obvious. "Wow! This place is amazing." Sam said as he and his father stepped inside. "Thank you so much, I really love it. It's such a nice change from our big southern house in Savannah."

"Yeah, my dad told me you were a Southern girl." Sam winked at Mercedes making the temperature in the house reach 120 degrees. "Yulp! Just moved up from Savannah, trying to get a fresh start in the city, so I'm really excited." Mercedes smiled at Sam and although she couldn't believe her celebrity crush was standing right in her house, she felt a wonderful sense of comfort in his presence and only hoped that maybe they could be friends.

"Mercedes, I told Sam that we are going to help you move in today. I know you are doing this alone, and we both wanted to help you."

"Oh, no Mr. Evans I could never ask you to spend your Saturday lugging stuff into my house, it's to beautiful outside go out and enjoy your day." The Evans men both smiled at her and said, "So where do we get started…" Mercedes already knew that there was no saying no to these two. And honestly the extra set of hands would lighten the load. "Ok. I knew you two would not take no for an answer, but dinner is on my ok."

"That's fair." Sam said staring directly into Mercedes eyes. Surprisingly, Mercedes did not have as much as she thought she had. Most of her furniture was donated to the local Goodwill, so after her bed, sofa, dresser and kitchen supplies, Mercedes was moved in within a few hours. The three of them had a blast moving Mercedes in, they shared stories of growing up in the South, talked about High School and College and most embarrassing moments. Mercedes did not even address Sam's occupation, which actually made Sam happy. It felt good to be around a girl that he felt he could just chill with. He wondered if it would be possible to have a relationship with a person who was not in Hollywood. He was turning 30 soon and after 2 failed very public relationships, he realized that maybe he too needed a change, a "fresh start" as Mercedes would say…maybe Mercedes was his fresh start.

"So my dad tells me you're a teacher." Sam was upstairs helping Mercedes make the bed in her guest room.

"That's right, going on 8 years now."

"What grade and subject do you teach?"

"High school English." Mercedes replied

"High school! Are you serious, you just a little bitty thing, those kids don't give you a run for your money."

"They try." Mercedes said matter of factly "but, I set the standard very quickly in my classroom. My kids know whose boss from day 1, there is no confusion as to my expectations. And to be honest with you, that is exactly what kids want. They want boundaries, but some teachers try so hard to be their friend that their students end up running all over them. I can't have that in my classroom."

"Wow, sounds like you are an amazing teacher, I'd love to come by one day and sit in."

"I'm sure I can arrange that. I'm at a new school this year, so I'm really nervous, I hope the kids will like me." Mercedes sighed and looked over at Sam. He could tell that she was really concerned about her new school and students. He walked over to her and draped his arms around her. "You'll do fine, if they even get an ounce of what I've seen of you today, they have no reason to love you."

"Thanks Sam." Mercedes said as she looked up into Sam's green eyes.

There was a soft knock at the door as Mercedes and Sam broke apart from their moment. "Oh hey you two, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No problem, dad, Mercedes was just telling me about teaching."

'Yeah right, it looked like a bit more than that to me.' Dwight Evans said to himself.

"Well, I just put away the kitchen supplies and wanted to see if there was anything else you needed Mercedes?"

"No, you guys have done more than enough for me today. I was actually going to see if you wanted to join me for dinner. There was a nice Greek restaurant I saw when I bought my house, but I didn't get a chance to try it out, do you think you would like to come?"

Sam knew his dad was tired, but gave him a pleading look so that he knew that he wanted to spend more time with Mercedes.

"Greek would be perfect Mercedes, what time do you want to go?"

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd love to take a little nap…I'm exhausted so would 8:00 be ok to meet you? It's only a few blocks away so we can walk there."

"You're a woman after my own heart Mercedes…this ole man is tired and a nap is exactly what I need. Is 8 ok for you Sam?"

"Perfect." Sam said looking directly at Mercedes.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Let's get back to my favorite non-couple…I don't own anything…_**

"So, what do you think?" Dwight asked Sam as they walked into the house

"What do I think of what?" Sam replied

"Don't act dumb, Sam. Mercedes, what do you think of Mercedes?"

"She's nice."

Sam's dad looked at Sam like he was crazy. "Is this because she's not in the industry?" Dwight asked putting up air quotes as he said industry. Sam smiled to himself knowing that he was getting a rise out of his dad. He loved it when his dad got like this. "No, dad of course not. I really like Mercedes, but I kind of got the vibe she was friend zoning me."

"What does that mean…"

"You know, I got the impression that she just wants to be friends."

"Don't be ridiculous Sam, that girl was doe eyed as soon as she opened the door. And I have to say that I think I saw a little drool down your chin when your eyes met her's as well." Sam couldn't lie, Mercedes was stunning, but he's had bad luck in love lately and dealing with another public heartbreak was the last thing on his mind right now. "Look son, I know that what's her name broke your heart right in half. But this girl seems different, there's an honesty about her that seems to suit you. Not to mention that I do believe you two would make some pretty amazing babies. Just think about it and don't be afraid to put yourself out there again. I don't think that girl could hurt someone even if she tried." Dwight gave his son a quick hug & then went upstairs for a nap before dinner.

Sam was pretty tired from the day's activities and decided to take a nap as well. Getting to know Mercedes was at the top of his priority list, but how to pursue her and keep the media out of it would be his biggest obstacle. He already knew he wanted more, but did she feel the same…

**_Across the street…_**

Instead of taking a nap, Mercedes realized that she had no idea what she was going to wear on her…well 'it's not actually a date', Mercedes said to herself. _But I do want to look nice._ She found a yellow sun dress with a big green flower on the front. It fell right below her knees and complemented the tone of her skin perfectly. Green flats with yellow flowers matched perfectly as did the daisy earrings and matching daisy necklace of her mothers. She took a nice long shower, exfoliated her skin and used an almond lotion with light perfume to set it perfectly. It was the first time in a very long time that Mercedes was able to get dressed up for a night out. The past 10 years were inundated with doctor's appointments, trips to the hospital, and nights of tears as the stress of being a care giver often took its toll. But tonight she was going to enjoy herself and start making beautiful memories in her new city. Eight o'clock came quickly as Mercedes finished her hair & makeup and ran down stairs to answer the door. Sam stood there with a big smile upon his face and a dozen pink peonies. "Hi, you look beautiful" Sam said completely stunned at the transformation Mercedes made in such a short time. "These are for you."

"Thank you Sam, they are beautiful. Come on in, so that I can put these in water." Sam gazed as Mercedes walked away, loving the view from his vantage point. His dad nudged his side and gave him a knowing look. Sam just smiled to himself knowing that friendship with Mercedes was going to be hard.

"Y'all ready!" Mercedes said to the Evans men. "Lead the way beautiful" Dwight said as he extended his arm for Mercedes to take. Sam had never been jealous of his dad until this very moment. 'I guess that's what I get for staring…'

"So Mercedes tell us all about yourself." Dwight Evans asked.

"Well, I'm kind of boring. But you guys are my first friends here in the city, so I guess I have to start somewhere."

Sam listened intently as Mercedes talked about her childhood.

"I grew up in Savannah, Georgia and spent my whole life there. My dad was an architect that specialized in historical reconstruction. Savannah was great place for his business because of all the history in the city. I went to private school, sang in the Glee club, played field hockey, and then went to Ole Miss to major in English. I finished my Masters in Education at Duke and then returned to Savannah to help out with my dad and teach High School English. My dad took a turn for the worse about 6 years ago, so I moved in with my parents to help my mom out with his hospice care. Immediately after my father died, my mom was diagnosed with cancer and she passed about 6 months ago."

Sam could hear a slight tone in her voice that indicated that tears were about to fall. He looked up and saw a small tear fall from her eyes and made sure to wipe it away before it could hit the table. Mercedes was stunned by his gesture but also touched that he was so attentive to her story. "I'm sorry; this is really the first time I have talked about my life. I don't have any siblings or cousins and it's been hard to make many friends because of how busy I've been with mama and daddy. I guess talking about it brings all the memories back."

"You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to Mercedes…I just want to get to know you and see what makes you tick." Sam said quietly. Mercedes did not miss the fact that Sam said he wants to get to know her, but she just assumed that he meant as friend. 'I can use a friend right now' she said to herself, not knowing that Sam wanted much more.

"No, I don't mind talking about it, but it's a little heavy of a conversation for such a wonderful day that I've had. You two are my first friends in New York, so I don't want you to think that I'm Debby Downer all the time." Sam looked at his dad as Mercedes referred to him as a friend. Dwight heard the reference as well, but didn't think much of it.

"By the way, you can call me Mercy…it's a nick name that mama and daddy always called me. It makes me smile when I hear it."

"Mercy it is." Sam said back to her.

"So Sam tell me about yourself, how did you end up in NYC?"

Sam looked over at his dad eating his food like he didn't just hear the question. Mercedes had to smile to herself because the subject of Sam being an actor had not even come up the entire day. 'So, should I act as if I don't know who he is or just bring it up…' Mercedes wondered.

"My job bought me to NYC." Sam replied flatly.

"Really and what is it that you do?" Mercedes asked loving the fact that Sam was getting a little nervous.

"Ummm, I'm an actor."

"Really, are you famous?"

"I guess not, if you don't know me." Sam looked over at Mercedes and winked

Mercedes laughed knowing that she could no longer keep it in. "I thought you looked familiar, you're that guy from the FDR series." If only Sam knew that she just a little obsessed over FDR, the new covert CIA agent trilogy.

"Yeah that's me…so you've seen it?" Sam asked

"Yes. I have."

"And…"

"And…what…" Mercedes replied

Sam bit his lip not knowing if he wants to know the answer to the next question.

"Do you like FDR?"

Mercedes smiled and repeated a line from the last installment word for word to Sam. His face lit up as soon as he heard the words from the final scene. "Does that answer your question?" Mercedes asked

"Yes. I guess it does." Sam took a sip of his beer and stared at her as she continued a conversation with his dad.

As dinner continued Sam and Mercedes became more and more enamored with each other. Even though neither one of them would say it, they both felt something, but couldn't quite put their finger on the feeling.

"Well thank you both for such a lovely evening. I really appreciate you spending time with me and most of all helping me move."

"No problem darlin'" Sam's dad replied giving Mercedes a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to head in for the night, I'll catch y'all later!" Sam's dad headed toward the house leaving Sam and Mercedes alone. "So do you have plans for tomorrow?" Sam asked

"Yea. I have to get a driver's license & return the U-Haul, but other than that I'm pretty free, how about you?"

"Tomorrow is open for me as well, would you mind if we hung out when you get home? Or do you need someone to help you return the U-Haul?" Sam asked hoping that Mercedes would say yes to see him the next day.

"I would love to hang out tomorrow!" Mercedes replied

"And if you could follow me to the car rental place, could I get a ride back with you?"

"How about if I drive with you there and I get you acquainted with the subway system. You'll need to know it while you're here."

"That sounds great Sam, I really appreciate it."

"No problem Mercy."

Mercedes heart stopped when she heard Sam call her Mercy. It was music to her ears and she only hoped that she would hear it again. Sam gave Mercedes a big hug before he headed home. Because of his height she had to reach on her tip toes to wrap her arms around him. Sam closed his eyes as he took in her scent and soft frame. He held her close and Mercedes could tell that he was saying something with his embrace but was not sure what. She held him tight and could not ignore how good it felt to be held. When they released they both smiled and said their good byes. Mercedes smile grew wider as she walked into her home. While Sam stood outside until she was safely in her house and waved to him as she looked out her front window. He gave her a final wink knowing that he found his girl.

Hi everyone! I'm going to try to keep up with this story so that I can get back to my other ones. It's going to be a short one, so I'm hoping that you will enjoy all the fluff! Hoping to write the next chapter tonight & have it posted by tomorrow. Happy Dreams everyone…


	3. Chapter 3

Let's get back to our story…

Over the next several months, Sam and Mercedes steadily became closer and closer. Neither one of them mentioned taking their relationship to the next level but both of them felt that there was something special between the two of them. It was times like this that Mercedes wished her mom was around. She was always able to lend a listening ear when something was wrong. And although Mercedes did not think that there was anything wrong with her relationship with Sam, deep down she simply thought that she just wasn't good enough for him. At least not good enough for him to want to take this further. They had a routine, every Friday Sam was in NYC they would go out for dinner and then share stories of the highs and lows of their week. Sam was finishing up a new movie in Rome so she missed him immensely. But every day at the same time he would send her a text just to say hello and tell her he missed her. She thought for sure that his advances meant that he felt something too, but his silence told her otherwise….

"Whose the girl?" Sam's co star asked him

"There's no girl, we're just friends."

"Yeah right."'

"Whatever man." Sam shrugged back

"Dude, you do realize that you have an alarm on your phone to remind you of something every day. And every time you reach for that phone, you're grinning like a girl at a One Direction show…what gives!"

Sam gave him a look telling him to back off, but it wasn't working.

"Look, I've been there. It's hard. You meet a girl, you don't know if she's the real deal. If she's just around cause of your name. But Sam, I've seen you talking with her, texting her, and the only time you seem happy is when she is on the other line of that phone. If your just friends…cool. But what are you going to do if she meets a dude who ain't afraid to step to her?"

"That ain't gonna happen." Sam said flatly

"Really? Cause if this girl is as great as she seems to be, you think some other dude ain't gonna notice too?"

Sam repeated…"aint gonna happen"

"Ok. Sam, be stupid. But when this guy comes around, the first thing that is going to go…is you."

Sam walked back to his trailer looking at the picture on his screen. It was a shot of him and Mercedes at the DMV when she got her NY State Driver's License. They both looked so happy. And the thought of her with another man, did not even make sense to him. So he decided that as soon as he got back to NY they were going to have a talk…he just hoped he wasn't too late.

_A few weeks later…_

"Hello and welcome to the Ellen show! Today we have with us actor Sam Evans talking about the latest installment to the FDR series. Everyone welcome SAM EVANS!"

Sam came out dancing to "Blurred Lines" looking a little crazy. The interview was going great although he dreaded the question he knew was coming soon. "So are you single" BOOM there's the question Sam was praying wouldn't be asked. He wondered how he would handle it. It's been weeks since he's talked to his Mercy and truthfully he was getting nervous. She had gotten slow about returning his text and because of their busy schedules, he has not had the opportunity to speak with her directly. After the show today he is heading on a plane back to NY so that he and his Mercy can have a long overdue conversation.

"Yes. I am single…" The audience went crazy "However, I have to admit that I do have my eyes on someone." Sam's dad was in the audience and perked up when he heard this admission.

"Really?" Ellen asked "Anyone we might know."

"No, she's a friend that I've had for a while now, but I've just been too much of a punk to do anything about it."

"So what are you going to do?" Ellen asked fully intrigued.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Have you told her how you feel?"

"No."

"So how did you meet her?" Ellen asked

"Through my dad. She's my neighbor"

"Sam, its looks like I'm going to have to step in here. What does this neighbor of your do for a living?"

"She's a teacher."

"Really, well I love teachers and I know exactly what we are going to do…"

Sam just laughed thinking that Ellen was joking. During the commercial break, he leans over and says to Ellen, you're just kidding right.

"No. I'm not; we are going to get your woman Sam…trust me I'm a professional."

_Back from commercial…_

"Welcome back everyone, today we have Sam Evans with us and I just found out that he has a little crush on his best friend. So we are going to give her a call and see if we can make something happen between these two. Sam what's your girls' name?"

"Mercedes." Sam could not believe what was happening. He never imagined that things would turn out like this.

"Well, Sam we are going to give Ms. Mercedes a call and see how she really feels about you. From the way you look, I'd say the feeling is mutual."

_Meanwhile…_

Mercedes hears her phone ringing and runs out the shower to answer it. She took a mental health day because her kids were driving her crazy this week. She looked forward to getting some much needed rest and hopefully meeting up with Sam upon his return to California. She's been so busy with school that she has not been able to talk to him as much as she would have liked. And the time difference between Rome and California did not make things any easier.

'Who is this?' Mercedes said to herself looking at the phone number but not recognizing the area code.

"Hello." Mercedes answered

Sam almost lost his breath hearing her voice on the other line. In that moment he knew that she had to be his.

"Hello, is this Mercedes?" Ellen asked.

"Yes. May I ask who's speaking?"

"Mercedes this is Ellen from the Ellen show!"

Mercedes was stunned for a moment and then screamed…

"OMG Ellen Hi! I love your show! Although I don't really watch it because I'm always working. But I planned on watching it today!" Mercedes was beginning to babble so she decided to quit while she was ahead.

Ellen just laughed "Well Mercedes a member of our studio audience told us that you are a teacher, is that true."

"Yes, it is"

"Well, we love teachers here on the Ellen show and we've picked you to be our teacher of the month."

"Really?" Mercedes responded "Are one of my students there?"

"No. It's not one of your students. But I was told that you are truly dedicated to your kids so I wanted to treat you to a Spa Day at Elizabeth Arden and a 1000.00 gift card to Target for your classroom."

Mercedes was screaming at the top of her lungs and Sam just sat there smiling from ear to ear. It was magic to hear her so happy and he could only hope that he too could make her that happy.

"So Mercedes I must ask you…are you single?"

Mercedes paused for a moment. Honestly she didn't really know how to answer the question. She really liked Sam, but he hadn't said anything to her about dating. She wanted to wait til he came back from California to have a conversation with him, but what if he just wanted to be friends…what if there was someone else out there for her that wanted to share their life with her. Was it possible to find someone that was more right than Sam…

"Mercedes…are you still there?" Sam sat up in his seat awaiting her answer.

"Ummm…yes, I'm single, but…"

"Do you have your eyes on someone?"

"Well, kind of…actually, I don't know…why do you ask?"

"Well, since I know how busy you are, I was wondering if you would agree to go out on a blind date with a friend of mine?"

"Oh, I don't know, he won't hurt me will he."

"No, he won't hurt you, I can promise you that." Ellen was getting a kick out of this whole charade

"Ummm…"  
"Well before you decide let me ask you a few questions."

"ok"

"What is your favorite flower?"

"Pink Peonies."

"What is your ideal date?"

"Anything outside w/ food and beautiful scenery."

"What kind of guys are you attracted to?"

"I'm not partial. I just like men…all of them." Sam had to laugh at that one, never even knowing if Mercedes was even attracted to him.

"OK. Well to narrow it down, do you have a celebrity crush?" There it is…the question that would let Sam know where this was headed.

"Ummm…well kind of…"

"Do you mind sharing with us Mercedes?"

Mercedes said to herself 'what the heck, it's not like Sam ever watches Ellen anyway.'

"Sam Evans is pretty amazing." Mercedes said with a smile you could hear through her voice. Sam stood up and looks out into the audience for his dad and fist pumped in the air.

"Mercedes."

"Yes."

"What would you do if I told you that Sam Evans is in the audience today & that you are the teacher that he told us about?"

Mercedes froze and suddenly felt her eyes flood with tears. "Sam." His heart broke as he heard her voice quiver.

"Yes. Mercy."

"I thought, I didn't know, I…I…when are you coming home?"

"Next plane back to JFK darlin'"

"Ok…so I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes. You will."

"Mercedes." Ellen said "thank you for being a good sport about this, your boy Sam over here was wasting precious time. I hope you two are happy, you seem really sweet."

"Thank you Ellen…by everyone!"

As the show ended, Ellen leaned over to Sam and whispered, "I told you I was a professional" Sam laughed and gave her a big kiss and twirled her around on the stage.

_Back to Brooklyn…_

Mercedes was out walking she and Sam's dogs, Samson and Eliza. She looked up and saw the taxi drop him off in front of his brownstone. She looked at him in the distance and couldn't believe that this beautiful man was actually hers.

"Look who's home, Samson. Daddy's here!"

Sam looked down the street as he heard his dog bark. Running up to Mercedes he took a deep breath wanting to stay in this moment forever.

"Hi." He said looking at Mercedes in the eye

"Hi yourself. I hate to cut this short, but I have a date tonight."

"Oh really, anyone I know?" Sam asked as he pulled Mercedes in his arms.

"Maybe, it's blind date, so I'll tell you all about it when I get home." Mercedes winked at Sam as she let go of the dog's leash and put her arms around him.

"How about you cancel that date and stay the night with me…I've missed you." Sam closed in on Mercy's lips and kissed her ever so lightly.

Mercedes felt like she was floating, so happy that this was finally happening.

"Done." Mercedes whispered to Sam joining their foreheads together. He took her hand and laced their fingers together knowing that they both had finally come home.

Happy dreams everyone…


End file.
